High School
by hansongirl14
Summary: Even for the best of us high school can be more scary then fun.
1. Coming Home

1Kimberly walked through The Florida international airport debating if she should get on her

plane, her plane back home to Angel Grove. She had only been in Florida a month, but there was

no getting use to it, it wasn't home. Sure it was where her dream was to be a Olympic gymnast,

but not at the expense of being miserable for the rest of her life.

"Last call for flight 1280 to Angel Grove California" the flight attendant said over the intercom."

"Here goes nothing." Kim said to herself walking to the gate.

She found her seat quickly it was right in front. She sat down and got her book out of her take on

bag. She had only one neighbor in a three seat row. Her neighbor was a tall guy with blonde hair

and amazing blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Kyle." He said after he had situated himself

"Kimberly." Kim said reaching out her hand.

"It is very nice to meet you." Kyle said grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"Likewise." Kim said shaking back.

"Just to warn you this is only the second time I have been on a plane and I am just warning you in

advance if I get a little antsy." Kyle said

"Thanks for the warning." Kim said going back to her book and pulling out her CD player and

falling asleep.

The plane ride was faster then Kim realized, but she had slept most of the way. As people were

getting their carry-ons and making there way off the airplane, Kyle came up to Kimberly.

"I just wanted to say thank you." Kyle said

"Your welcome, but I really didn't do anything." Kim replied

"Just having you there made me feel more safe." Kyle said

"Anytime, and I hope your trip is good because Angel Grove is beautiful." Kim said

"It will I am meeting my fiancee." Kyle said

"Congratulations. So when is the big day?" Kimberly asked

"June 4th, the day that we met." Kyle said

"That is so sweet." Kim said back

"Well thanks again." Kyle said

"Anytime." Kim said grabbing her back and exiting the plane.

When she got off the plane she looked around, either she had gotten smaller or the airport got

bigger, because she didn't know where to go. She walked back to the ticket desk to ask how

does she got to baggage claim.

"Excuse me, which way do I go to get to baggage claim?" Kim asked the lady behind the desk.

"Take a right when you leave here and keep going straight until you get to the big sign

advertising Hawaii and take the elevator down and that will lead you there." the lady said

"Thank you." Kim said starting out again.

**Angel Grove Park **

The whole gang sat at a picnic table eating pizza and hanging out.

"Is there any pizza left?" Rocky asked looking at all of the empty pizza boxes

"No, Rocky you just ate the last piece." Kat said, Kat was the new one in the group and she

didn't feel quite comfortable yet with everybody.

"I wish Tommy could have come." Aisha said

"I know, but he had a class to teach and he wasn't feeling good." Rocky said

Just then Aisha's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello" Aisha said into the receiver

"Hey." Kim said on the other line

"Kim, oh my god how are you." Aisha shouted

"Kims on the phone I want to talk to her." Rocky said grabbing the phone out of Aisha's hand.

"Well hello there pinkie, long time no talk." Rocky said into the receiver.

"Hey monkey boy. How have you been?" Kim asked.

"It's Ape not monkey and I have been good." Rocky said back

"That's good now put Sha back on the phone." Kim said

"Okie dokie smokie." Rocky said handing the phone back to Aisha.

"Sorry about that, so what's with the call?" Aisha asked

"I need a favor." Kimberly asked

"Shoot." Aisha replied

"Can you come pick me up at the airport?" Kim asked

"What your home! When did you get here?" Aisha asked

"Shh I don't want the others to know and a half an hour ago." Kimberly said back

"Okay I am on my way, but I have one question." Aisha said

"Shoot." Kim replied

"Why didn't you have Tommy pick you up."

"Because that would ruin his birthday surprise." Kim said.

"Oh, well I'm leaving now." Aisha said grabbing her purse and keys.

"Okay I will be at baggage claim." Kimberly replied

"Okay bye." Aisha said

"Bye." Kim said hanging up the phone

As Aisha gathered up all of her stuff and told the boys where she was going she turned to look at Kat.

"Are you going to be alright?" Aisha asked Kat

"Fine, so Kimberly is home." Kat said

"Yeah, well I got to go. I will see you later." Aisha said

"Yep" Kat said

**Back at the airport **

"Was it left or right at the Hawaii sign?" Kim said to herself still trying to get to baggage claim.

"No it was down." Kim said catching the elevator down.

When she got out of the elevator she found Aisha right in front of it waiting for her.

"How in the world did you get here so fast?" Kim asked her best friend

"I was at the park so I was closer then usual." Aisha responded

"Oh, well are you ready to go?" Kimberly asked

"Sure am, and I already got your luggage because you were just taking to long to get down here."

Aisha said

"Did you get all five?" Kimberly asked

"All five." Aisha said back

"Good." Kim said

"Yeah good, now lets go." Aisha said

Aisha already had Kims bags in the backseat when they climbed in.

"So what brings you to our side of town?" Aisha asked

"Home, you guys Tommy, just everything." Kim replied

"So how long do we get your presence for?" Aisha asked again

"Forever." Kim said

"What!" Aisha said her jaw dropping

"I thought Florida was my dream, but my dreams and my life is here in Angel Grove and I was a

fool to leave it." Kim said.

"Well I am glad to have you back. And I know lover boy will love it to." Aisha said pulling out

of the airport parking lot.

**This is my second fanfiction! Please review and check out my other story Elevator Confessions. The second chapter should be up soon, hopefully if school isn't to hectic. Until then TTFN - Hansongirl14 **


	2. Happy

1Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story I hope you like this chapter! On with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own thee Power Rangers Disney does.

"So where am I taking you?" Aisha asked Kim

"Do you remember where my dad lives?" Kim asked

"How could I forget your dad had the biggest house on Grove street." Aisha said

"Well that is where I am heading to." Kim responded

"That's great your staying with your dad, you guys haven't had much time together." Aisha said

"Actually I won't be living with my dad, he is living with his girlfriend in LA so he said I could

have the house when he wasn't here." Kimberly said back.

"How cool, we are having parties at your house every weekend." Aisha said smiling.

"But not to wild of parties." Kim said

"Got ya." Aisha said turning down Grove street.

As Aisha pulled into the driveway of 25 North Grove she noticed that the house had gotten

bigger over the years.

"Is it just me or has this house gotten bigger since the last time I was here?" Aisha asked getting

out of the car.

"Yep, but only by 3 bedrooms and another full bathroom." Kim said back

"Only!" Aisha said jaw dropping

"Come on in it's not that big in the inside." Kim said back looking at a car coming towards her

house and pulling in to the driveway. It was her dad

"Daddy!" Kim yelled running over to his car.

"Hey buttercup." Kims dad said grabbing her and hugging her.

"Hello Mr. Hart." Aisha said

"Please call me Frank, I feel so old when I get called Mr." Frank said looking at Aisha

"Hi Frank." Aisha said back getting pulled into a hug herself.

"So how have my girls been?" Frank asked both girls.

"Good." Aisha said

"That's good, now lets get Kims stuff in to the house I have to be back in LA before 6." Frank

said going to his trunk.

"Where is he going I thought all that you had come with you?" Aisha asked

"Oh no, my dad came down and got my other stuff." Kim said

"Oh." Aisha responded

"Come on girls grab a box and help me carry." Frank said

It took about an hour to put all the boxes in each room and start unpacking it was already 5:15.

"Well I got to go if I am ever going to get back in time." Frank said

"Okay, thank you so much for coming down dad, I love you." Kimberly said walking over to give

her dad a hug.

"I love you to princess, I will try to come down again next week." Frank said breaking the hug.

"Okay call me on my cell when you get home so I know you got home okay." Kim said backing

up a little.

"Will do, It was nice seeing you again Aisha." Frank said

"You to Mr, I mean Frank." Aisha said with a smile

"Goodbye girls." Frank said

"Bye." The girls said at the same time

"You have the coolest dad." Aisha said going over to unpack a box

"Yeah I do." Kim said going over to help her

BACK AT THE PARK

"Hey Adam go long." Billy said throwing the football towards Adam

"Yes and it's touchdown for the scramming eagles and nothing for the man in red!" Adam said to

Rocky

"I don't like this one against two game. Can we take a break, I'm hungry." Rocky said walking

over to the picnic area. Adam and Billy followed

"How was your game guys?" Kat asked

"They cheated" throwing a chip at Adam and Billy

"Well it wasn't fair they had one more player then you." Kat said smiling

"See I am not the only one who thinks you cheated" Rocky said

"I wonder wear Aisha is?" Billy said

"Lets call her." Rocky said talking his cell phone out of his pocket

"Hello" Aisha said picking up her phone

"Hello all mighty bear, where are you?" Rocky asked

"I am with Kim." Aisha responded

"When do we get time with pinkie?" Rocky asked

"Hold on I'll ask her." Aisha said

"Hey Kim Rocky and the guys want to come over is that okay?" Aisha asked Kimberly

"Yeah." Kim said getting up and moving to another box.

"Come on over." Aisha said back to Rocky

Aisha gave Rocky the address and they all left to go and give there friend a proper welcome

home.

"Holy moly this place is huge!" Rocky said getting out of his truck

"Yeah, Kims dad always liked things big." Billy said walking up to Rocky

"Kims dad lives here?"Adam asked

"Yep, but I thought he moved to LA." Billy said

"He did and now it is mine." Kimberly said walking over to her friends

"Pinkie!" Rocky said running over to Kim and picking her up

"Hey monkey boy." Kimberly said being back on the ground

"We missed you." Adam said walking up to Kim and giving her a squeeze

"I missed you too." Kim said back

"Now me." Billy said hugging her

"God I missed you guys, hi Kat." Kimberly said looking at her substitute

"Hey Kim, its good to have you home, if you would excuse me but I have a phone call to

make." Kat said walking over to her car

She dialed a very familiar number

"Hello." Mrs. Oliver said into the receiver

"Hello Mrs. Oliver is Tommy around?" Kat asked back

"Why certainly, let me go get him." Mrs. Oliver said

"Hello." Tommy said into the phone

"Hi Tommy it is me Kat." she said back

"What can I do for you Kat?" Tommy asked

"The gang and I were wondering if you could meet us somewhere." Kat said

"Sure where?" Tommy asked

"25 North Grove." Kat said

"I'll be there in 15 minuets." Tommy said

"See ya then." Kat said hanging up the phone.

She walked back to the house, everybody had gone inside _This is going to be a surprise no one _

_will forget. _Kat said walking through the front door.


	3. Surprises

1Thanks to all that have read and reviewed both my stories Thank you again to all of you guys!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power Rangers Saban and Disney does. Now on with the

chapter!

Tommy looked at eh address again after he hung up the phone. Why would Kat want him to go to

Kims dads place? _Best way to find out is go I guess. _Tommy thought to himself. He grabbed his

car keys off of the dresser and running down the stairs.

"And where do you think your going?" His mom asked at the bottom of the stairs

"I am going to meet the gang." Tommy said

"I thought you were not feeling well honey?" His mom asked

"I am feeling a little better. And the gang wants me to meet them." Tommy told his mom

"Okay just be careful and call me when you are on your way home." His mom said

"Thanks mom, I won't be home to late." Tommy said running out the door.

**BACK AT KIMS HOUSE**

"So pinkie what is the story about coming home after only a month down in the Sunshine State?"

Rocky asked

"Many things, one I missed you guys and two it wasn't what I thought it would be it was

miserable down there." Kim responded

"Well it's good to have you back, we missed you even if it was just for a month." Billy said

"It's good to be back." Kim said

Kat heard this as she walked through the door.

"So why did you come back again?" Kat asked walking into the living room to join the others.

" I missed you guys and being home." Kimberly said again

"Yeah." Kat said sitting on the floor next to Adam

Just then there was knock at the front door. Kim got up from the couch and walking to the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Kim said to herself,

She opened the door finding a very familiar figure in white.

"Kimberly!" Tommy said looking at the figure in front of him

"In the flesh." Kim said smiling

"Very funny." Tommy said coming to give her a hug

They hugged just holding each other, then they were irrupted by the loud mouth of the group.

"Oh would you look at that the two love birds fly again." Rocky said

"Oh shut up." Kim said turning to her friend

"Well both of your animal spirits are birds and when you guys are together your more powerful

then anyone." Rocky said

"I guess that's true, what do you think?" Kimberly asked looking up a Tommy

"I'll agree with that." Tommy said placing a kiss on top of Kim's head

"Well if the two love birds are done, I have a question?" Adam asked

"Shoot." Kim said

"How did Tommy know that we were here?" Adam asked

"Yeah how did you know?" Kim said looking back up at Tommy

"Kat called me and told me to come over." Tommy said

"Oh." Kim said looking at Kat

"I thought it would be a good surprise." Kat said

"It was thank you." Kim said back

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I have to go." Kat said

"Okay, and thank you for coming over." Kim said

"Anytime." Kat said reaching for her purse

"By Kat." Billy said

"By Billy, by guys." Kat said walking out the door.

The rest of the gang went back into the living room where it was more comfortable and to

continue catching up.

"So when did you get here?" Tommy asked Kim

"About 3 hours ago." Kimberly responded

"And you didn't call me?" Tommy said

"I wanted to surprise you for your birthday." Kim said

"So how long are you here for?" Tommy asked

"For as long as I want, I quit gymnastics and left Florida for good." Kim said

"What, Florida was your dream." Tommy said

"No it wasn't you guys are my dream." Kim said

"Dam right girl." Aisha said

Everybody laughed to Aisha's comment.

"Well its good to have you home beautiful." Tommy said leaning over to kiss her.

"I hate to break up the party, but I have to go and pick my little sister up from ballet." Rocky

said

"And I have tickets to go to a movie with my mom." Aisha said

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." Kim said

"Yeah you will, Adam come on." Aisha said

"Why do I have to leave?" Adam asked

"Because I am your ride remember." Aisha said

"Oh yeah right, I'll see you guys later." Adam said turning towards Kimberly and Tommy

"Sure will, and don't let Aisha boss you around any more." Kim said

"I'll try, but she is tough she might look nice and innocent but she is on tough cookie." Adam

said

"I heard you now get your butt over here!' Aisha yelled

"Hook line and sinker." Billy said laughing

"Shut up!" Adam said walking towards the door.

"Is anyone as hungry as me?" Kim asked

"I'm okay." Billy said

"What about you?" Kim asked Tommy

"I am a little I skipped lunch." Tommy said

"Okay then how about we order Chinese?" Kim said

"Fine with me, Billy?" Tommy said

"Sounds good I'll go order it, the usual?" Billy asked

"You got it." Kimberly said

Billy left the room ro go order leaving Kim and Tommy by themselves

"So what has happened while I was away?" Kim asked

"Well lets see, I missed you, missed you and did I mention I missed you." Tommy said smiling

"Okay okay you missed me, but what has really been going on?" Kim said

"Lets see, Ranger duties have been lite, so we haven't had to go out that much, other than that nothing exciting." Tommy said

"Good." Kim said leaning in to kiss him

"I hate to break up the reunion guys, but Zordon wants us." Billy said coming back into the

room.

"Now?" Tommy says

"Yeah now" Billy says back

"Go and tell him hi for me." Kimberly said looking at Tommy

"Oh I didn't mean just us two he wants you to." Billy said

"Me, why?" Kim asks

"I don't know just come on." Tommy says grabbing her hand.

They teleported out and before they knew it they were standing in front of a very familiar figure

"What's up Zordon?" Tommy asked

"Ask your friends." Zordon said

All of sudden, Aisha, Adam, Rocky and Kat came out of the shadows.

"We wanted to give our girl a proper welcome home." Aisha said

"Thank you guys." Kim said with a tear rolling down her cheek

"Anything for our main girl." Rocky said walking up to give Kim a hug

"She won't be your main girl for long." Kat said quietly to herself

"Did you say something Katherine?" Zordon said

"No." Kat said

"It's good to have you back Kimberly." Zordon said

"It's good to be back, but I hate to break this up but I have Chinese food being delivered." Kim

said

"You all may go and may the power protect you." Zordon said teleporting them out.

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long, but things just have been busy with school and everything. But I promise this story and Elevator Confessions will not be neglected anymore. Please read and review! TTFN - HANSONGIRL14**


	4. Revalations

1**Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it. **

Everyone was at the Youth Center, worrying about tomorrow, there first day of their Senior year.

Kimberly, Aisha and Kat were out shopping while the men were all working out trying to look

there best. When a tall blonde guy about there age. He walked up to the counter

"Hello, I am Ernie." Ernie the manger said

"Hello, my name is Jackson Miller and I am looking for Katharine Hillard." The boy said with

an Australian accent.

"I don't know where she is, but go check with those guys down there." Ernie said pointing to

Rocky and the others.

"Thanks." Jackson said walking down to them.

When he reached the others he tapped Adam on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, I was told that you might know where Katharine is?" Jackson said

"She is out shopping with some other girls. But she should be back soon." Adam said

"Then I'll wait." Jackson said walking over to a table.

"Hey who are you?" Tommy said getting up

"A friend of Katharine's or Kat as you call her." Jackson said turning back around and sitting

down

"I don't trust him." Rocky said to the other guys

"Me either." Tommy said noticing his girlfriend and friends come in.

Kimberly noticed him to, she put her bags down at there usual table and walked over to her

boyfriend.

"Hey handsome." Kim said

"Hey yourself." Tommy said back

"EW your all sweaty." Kim said

"I thought you liked me like that?" Tommy said

"I do." Kim said smiling and leaning in for a kiss

Aisha and Kat stood watching.

"Those two are in love." Aisha said

"Yeah they are." Kat said in sincere voice, noticing Jackson sitting at a table

"JACKSON!" Kat screamed

"Kitty Kat." Jackson said getting up and walking towards her.

"When did you get here, why are you here?" Kat asked giving her oldest friend a hug

"I was checking out a college in the states and I have a layover here so I figured I would stop by

and say hi." Jackson said

"Well it's great to have you here." Kat said giving him another hug.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Jackson asked

"Yeah sorry, this Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kimberly, Billy and Tommy." Kat said

"Nice to meet all of you." Jackson said

"Likewise." Kim said

"Hey can we go somewhere and talk?" Jackson asked Kat

"Sure, is outside good for you?" Kat asked

"Fine with me." Jackson said walking towards the door Kat followed him

**OUTSIDE**

"So what's up?" Kat asked

"Just worried about you that's all." Jackson said

"I am fine." Kat said

"Are you?" Jackson asked

"I am wonderful, all of my friends are great. Especially Tommy." Kat said

"Him and that Kim girl looked to be more than friends." Jackson said

"There a couple, she is the one that went to Florida." Kat said

"Oh, but weren't they still together when she was in Florida?" Jackson asked

"Yeah, but I figured they would grow apart and I would be here for him..."Kat said getting cut

off in mid sentence.

"Kat, sweetie, I know you love him, but you can't break up true love. You know that." Jackson

said

"I know, but I thought I would give it a try." Kat said

"Kat," Jackson said

"Your right. Wow I was a total witch." Kat said

"But you can change that, go apologize to her, she seems like the forgiving type." Jackson said

"She is th nicest person, you ever saw. She is so heartfelt and she is one hell of a shopper." Kat

said

"Well go tell her that not me." Jackson said

**BACK INSIDE **

Kat went back inside to find the guys working out again and Kim and Aisha sitting at a table

talking. Kat went up to them.

"Hey Kim, can I talk to you for a sec?" Kat asked

"Sure." Kim said getting up and following Kat

"All I want to say is that I am sorry for the way, I have been acting. I was jealous." Kat said

"Of what?" Kim asked

"Of you and Tommy. Ever since I got here I had a crush on him, and when you went to Florida,

that's when I thought I could have my chance with him. But I couldn't he loves you and only

you. So can we be friends?" Kat asked

"Of course." Kim said going up to hug her.

"Now that we got that out of the way, who was your cute friend?" Kim asked

'Oh that was just Jackson. We have been friends forever." Kat said

"Oh well he was cute." Kim said

"You have a cutie yourself." Kat said back

"Yeah I do don't I." Kimberly said grabbing Kat's hand and walking back inside.

**This chapter was a little shorter, but I got sort of a writers block. Christmas break is starting on Friday so I will be updating BOTH stories over vacation! Please read and review and if you have not already check out my other story Elevator Confessions. TTFN -...hansongirl14**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Thanks to all who read and reviewed! Here is the next chapter! This story will not get neglected anymore. Thanks again!**

The first day of there senior year was hectic for the gang. The day started off with an assembly

to welcome the students back and introduce the new principal.

"Hello and welcome back!" Mrs. Applebee said into the microphone

"As you all know Mr. Kaplan retired last year, and we have been frantically searching for a

replacement, and I think we have found him." Mrs. Applebee said

"Here he is your new principal Mr. Fredrickson." Mrs. Applebee said

As she said that the gangs communicators went off.

"Guys we have to go." Billy said to the rest of the group.

"Were ready." Rocky said standing up along with the rest of the group

"Be safe." Kimberly said letting them get by.

"We will." Aisha said and then they were off. Leaving Kim all by herself feeling left out. _I _

_should be out there with them. They need me. _Kim thought to herself. Not noticing a fellow

classmate come up to her.

"Kimberly, is that you?" A tall blonde said to her

"Jessica, Jessica Peterson what are you doing here I thought your family was moving." Kimberly

said

"My mom just relocated. She and my dad got a divorce last August." Jessica said

"I am so sorry, I know how it feels." Kim said

"I am okay I see my mom every Monday and every other weekend so I am doing okay." Jessica

said

"Well I am glad." Kimberly said

"So what brings you home, the last I heard is you were in Florida becoming an Olympic gymnast?" Jessica asked

"I was, but I missed home and Florida just wasn't what I thought it would be." Kim replied

"Well I am glad your back and I hope we have some classes together." Jessica said

"Me too, and it was nice talking to you." Kimberly said

"Me too. See ya." Jessica said turning towards the door.

"Yeah see ya." Kim said walking out herself.

She walked down the halls looking for her locker number 753 when she ran into the new

principal

"I am so sorry Mr. Fredrickson." Kim said

"It is perfectly fine Kimberly." Mr. Fredrickson said back

"How do you know my name?" Kim asked a little weary

"I memorized the senior class roster. Lame huh." Mr. Fredrickson said

"No it isn't. Well I am sorry again. I should be going." Kimberly said

"Hope to see you around Kimberly." The principal said

"You too." Kimberly said walking back in the other direction. She found her locker and

unpacked her bag, she had a free period 1st hour so she could do what she wanted. So she spent

the hour decorating her locker with pictures of the gang and lots of pink accessories, when the

bell rang. Kim grabbed her things and started walking towards class. _Why in the hell did I take _

_calculus, I suck at math. _Kim thought to herself laughing.

She walked into the room finding her seat right away. The teacher was up in the front writing his

name on the board.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Swanson and I will be your teacher from now till the end of the year.

"I am going to take role so if you could all listen up. All right, Samantha Aaron, Scott Anderson,

Jacob Banitt, Nathan Brandt, Billy Cranston." Mr. Swanson said looking around the room.

"I am right here Mr. Swanson." Billy said walking into the classroom.

"Okay, Um Jessica Hazleton, and last but not least Kimberly Hart." Mr. Swanson said

"What took you guys so long?" Kimberly whispered to Billy

"You don't want to know." Billy said

The rest of the day went fast. Kimberly had a friend in every class. But she still felt left out. Like

she should have stayed in Florida. When lunch time came around she headed straight outside,

she didn't have much of an appetite.

The rest of the gang were all sitting at there original table discussing the fight and how school

was going.

"Um guys has anyone seen Kim?" Rocky asked

"I haven't seen her since second hour." Billy said

"I haven't seen her." Kat said

"I'll go find her." Aisha said getting up and walking out of the cafeteria. She headed straight

outside, because if she knew Kim, she would be outside. Aisha found her right away sitting on a

bench outside of the school.

"Here you are why aren't you inside eating?" Aisha asked

"Wasn't hungry" Kim Replied

"You could still have sat with us." Aisha said

"I didn't want to intrude." Kimberly said looking away from Aisha

"What, you could never intrude. Hey what's up." Aisha asked

"Nothing. I'm fine." Kim said back

"No your not, I have known you for to long something is wrong and I want to know what it is." Aisha said

"You want to know what the problem is. The problem is me. I am not a part of you guys

anymore, I am not a Power Ranger and I don't have that special bond with you guys anymore."

Kimberly stated starting to cry.

"You might not be a Ranger anymore, but you have us. We all love you and care about you. You

will never lose us." Aisha said sitting down next to Kim.

"But I already have." Kim said getting up and walking towards the door.

"You haven't lost us we are right here." Aisha said getting up to stand by her.

"Yes I have, today in calculus I asked Billy what happened during the fight. And do you know

what he said to me. He said you don't want to know. Kim said starting to cry again

"Oh honey I am so sorry." Aisha said hugging Kim.

"Listen I am not supposed to tell you this, but the why Lord Zedd was on a rampage was because

there is another power source out there, and Lord Zedd wants it." Aisha said

"But I thought there wasn't anymore?" Kim asked

"We thought that too, but I guess we were wrong." Aisha said

"Well this is good. And if the good side gets it that will be the addition to another Ranger." Kimberly said smiling

"Yeah." Aisha said smiling

"Thank you. What would I ever do with out you." Kimberly said

"You would be mirabile." Aisha said hugging Kim and going back inside

Both girls walked back into the cafeteria and over to there usual table

"There you are I was worried about you." Tommy said kissing Kim's cheek

"I was feeling a little down, but I am better now." Kimberly said smiling at Aisha.

"That's good." Tommy said kissing Kim again

_It is good! _Kimberly thought to herself.

**Hope you all like this chapter! This story will not get neglected anymore! Please read and review! Enjoy. Hansongirl14**


	6. Opportunities

1**Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, with school coming to an end there is so much to do. I promise I will update soon this summer. Thanks again**

The gang was enjoying senior year as much as kids were supposed to. Each one of them was involved in their extra-circular activities. For Kat it was dance, for Aisha it was volunteering at the animal shelter, for Kim it was gymnastics, for Billy it was tutoring younger children, for Rocky it was life guarding at the beach, and for Adam and Tommy it was team teaching a karate class. No matter how busy they were though, the gang still made it a priority to spend every night with each other.

"I can not believe Mr. Jackson gave us 60 problems for homework." Rocky said sitting down at the usual table he shared with his friends

"I didn't think it was that many problems." Billy said not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Says the guy who finished it in two minuets." Rocky said

"Well at least we have three days to do it." Adam said

"And I am not doing it till Sunday night." Kimberly said

"Yeah we have a big day planed." Aisha said

"Don't tell me shopping?" Adam said

"Duh!" Kim and Aisha said in union

"What is so big about tomorrow?" Rocky asked

"Just the biggest sale of the year!" Aisha said

"Well excuse me." Rocky said putting his hands out in defense.

"Hey did Kat ever tell you if she wanted to come tomorrow?" Aisha asked Kim

"I didn't get a chance to talk to her all day. Where is Kat anyway?" Kim asked the group

"She had to finish a test in Bio after school." Tommy said taking a sip from his smoothie

"Oh, I still have to take that test." Kimberly said turning back to her book.

"What do you mean you still have to still take it?" Tommy said looking at Kim

"Our class is behind, so Mr. Walsh postponed it until tomorrow.

"Lucky, we had to take it today and I was not ready for it." Rocky said

"Are you ever ready for tests?" Adam asked Rocky

"No." Rocky responded

**Outside **

Kat was in shock. She had just gotten the best offer of her life, but did she want it?

_What am I going to do? This is an offer of a lifetime, but am I ready for it?_ Kat thought to herself as she walked into the Youth Center to meet her friends.

**Back Inside **

Kat walked in to find her friends at there usual table. Kat was ready to tell her friends about the opportunity. But she knew the perfect person to talk to.

"Hey, Kim can I talk to you for a minuet?" Kat said

"Yeah." Kimberly said getting up from her chair and walking over to Kat.

Both girls walked outside and sat down on a close bench.

"So what's up?" Kimberly asked

"I got offered to go to London to study ballet."

"Kat that is great!""When do you go?" Kim asked

"That's the thing, they want me there in two weeks."

"Two weeks wow." Kim said

"Yeah, and I would love to go, but I have responsibilities here." Kat said

"Well what is your heart is saying?" Kim asked

"My heart is saying go." Kat said

"Well let me tell you this, follow your heart because if you don't you will regret it. And if you don't like it you can always come back like I did." Kim said

"Your right, why shouldn't I try a hand at achieving my dream. Thanks Kim for helping me figure this out." Kat said getting up to hug Kim.

"I am glad I could help." Kimberly said returning the hug.

"I have another favor to ask you." Kat said

"Name it." Kim said smiling

"Don't tell the gang yet. I want to tell them." Kat said

"No problem." Kim said as the two walked back inside.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was so short, the next one will be longer. Review and tell me how you like it. Thanks For Reading**

**TTFN Hansongirl14 **


	7. Unwelcome Visitors

1**Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have kinda had a writers block and I have been busy! Here is the next chapter hope you like it!**

Both girls walked back in to the Youth Center arm in arm smiling and giggling while walking back to there friends.

"What has you two so happy?" Rocky asked in between bites of his ham sandwich with the works.

"Nothing, just stuff." Kat said looking at Kimberly

"Well I hate to break the fun up, but I have to go." Aisha said getting up from her seat.

"Do you really?" Kim said

"Yeah I got to work, but I will be here tomorrow for our most fabulous shopping trip ever." Aisha said

They all said there goodbyes and talked for another half an hour, before they decided that they all had stuff to do.

"Well I will see you guys this weekend, Kim thanks for the invite and the advice." Kat said

"No problem. And don't forget to wear comfortable shoes tomorrow." Kimberly said back

"I won't." Kat replied as she walked towards the entrance.

"Well we are going to go down to the park and play little one on two, anybody want to join us?" Adam said looking at his two remaining friends.

"I don't but you can." Kim said looking up at Tommy

"Nah, I will pass to." Tommy said

"Choosing your girl over your friends, not cool man, not cool at all." Rocky said walking away laughing

"You could have went, I am just going to go home and most likely read." Kim said

"I know, but we haven't spent any time together lately and I miss you." Tommy said

"You see me every single night, every morning and in between." Kim said

"Yeah, but we always have the gang with us, it's never just you and me." Tommy replied

"No we don't, not since I got back anyway. So what do you want to do tonight?" Kimberly asked

"Anything you want to." Tommy said smiling

"How about we go back to my place and I make us dinner." Kim asked

"Sounds good to me." Tommy said reaching for her hand.

The couple walked out of the youth center hand in hand, not noticing the figure in the shadows walking behind them. As they walked home, Kimberly started getting an Erie felling, like someone was watching her.

"Do you feel that?" Kim asked

"Feel what?" Tommy asked

"Like someone is watching us." Kimberly replied

"No I don't feel it." Tommy said

"Oh well, so how was your day?" Kimberly asked her boyfriend

"Good, I am glad there is a three day weekend." Tommy said

"Me too, I have been in school for only a week, and I am already sick of it." Kim said

"Well the weekend is all ours." Tommy said stopping and looking down at the love of his life,

"And what did you have planned for us this weekend?" Kim asked

"Spending the whole weekend together without any interruptions." Tommy said

"I like that idea." Kim said getting up on her toes to kiss her boyfriend.

"But you have to do one thing for me first." Kim said

"Carry your bags tomorrow." Tommy said frowning

"Yep, hey I want to see a happy face there, you wanted to be together all weekend and this counts!" Kim said smiling.

"I know, okay it's a deal." Tommy said sticking out his hand to have Kim shake it.

"Deal." Kimberly said shaking his hand

The pair started off again not noticing that there was indeed someone following them. They couple walked in silence just taking in each others company, when all of a sudden putties came out of know where.

"Oh great, clay brains at 12:00." Kim said

"You ready?" Tommy asked her

"Do you even have to ask?' Kim said running towards the putties.

The couple finishes the putties off in no time. The mysterious figure looking on from the distance.

"That was fun, can we do it again." Kimberly said smiling.

"Don't jinx us, wow you were amazing out there." Tommy said

"I know, it felt so good to get out there again. Boy do I miss this." Kim said

"I know you do, we miss you having you on the team." Tommy said pulling Kim into a hug.

"Hey can we go home, I'm getting hungry." Kimberly said breaking the hug

"Now your starting to sound like Rocky." Tommy said grabbing Kimberly's hand and started walking again.

The couple walked and talked. The mysterious figure watched closely. Following the couples every move, especially Kimberley's. When the couple finally reached Kims house the figure darted behind a parked car parked on the street. Kim looked back again, not noticing anybody she took her keys out of her backpack and unlocked the front door. She let herself and Tommy in and dropped her backpack by the front door.

"Finally home!!" Kim said kicking off her shoes and walking into the kitchen to get a snack.

"Hey while your in there, will you grab me a water." Tommy asked from the living room

"Sure." Kim replied

Kim came back into the living room with an apple in her mouth and two bottles of water in her hands.

"Here you go." Kim said sitting down next to Tommy.

"Thanks. So what were you an Kat talking about today?" Tommy asked

"I can't tell you." Kim said

"Oh come on she won't mind." Tommy said

"NO!!" Kimberly said standing up from the couch.

Just than Tommy grabbed her waist and picked her up and started tickling her.

"Tell me or you will be punished." Tommy said tickling Kim harder, making her laugh

"Fine, fine I will tell you, Kat got an offer to study dance in London, she leaves in two weeks." Kim said through laughs

"Wow, that's great. I am happy for her." Tommy said letting Kim down

"I know, I am happy for her." Kim said

"And this means you might get your powers back." Tommy said smiling at Kim

"We haven't talked about that yet, but I guess it is a possibility." Kim said while thinking about the situation.

"Well whatever it leads to you will always be part of the team." Tommy said picking up Kim again and tickling her.

**Outside**

The mysterious figure made it's way up to the house. It went up to the front door and rang the doorbell waiting for an answer.

**Inside**

Kim had managed to get from Tommy and now was running around the living room. When she heard the doorbell ring she stopped, causing Tommy to catch up with her and picking her up in a bridal carry again.

"I have to get the door." Kim said trying to get down.

"Well I will take you there." Tommy said carrying Kim over to the door so she could answer it.

Kim turned the doorknob from her place in Tommy's arms. When she saw who was at it she almost fell.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked being put down by Tommy

"What aren't you glad to see me?" The figure asked

**Hope you guys liked that chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, but high school keeps you busy. I plan to add a new chapter to each story every weekend. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for waiting. TTFN- Hansongirl14 **


	8. Unwelcome visitor revealed

-1**Thanks to all that have reviewed! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but life has gotten in the way! Here is new chapter!! Hope you all enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Natasha. **

Kimberly stood staring at the person standing at her front door.

"Natasha Hendrix, what the hell are you doing here?" Kimberly asked

"I heard you got home sick and came home, what was big bad Florida to much for the puny gymnast." Natasha cackled

Kimberly stood with her hands in fists and eyes fixated on Natasha looking like she was about ready to pounce on her like a cat on a mouse. Tommy saw this and stepped in before anything happened.

"I don't think we met, I am Tommy Kim's boyfriend I don't think I ever heard of you." Tommy said putting his hand out to shake Natasha's

"What Kimmie didn't tell you about her best friend in Florida, Kimmie how could you." Natasha gasped

"Best friend I think you need to go get your head examined you have hated me since the day I walked into that gym." Kim said

"I have not. Okay maybe I disliked you a little, but we became friends." Natasha said smiling.

"Whatever, if you thought we were "friends" then why did you make my life hell?" Kim said starting to yell.

Tommy looked on at the two girls in front of him going at it like a cat and mouse, he had to do something before someone threw the first punch or in this case who ever started the scratching first.

"I hate to cut this reunion short, but Kim and I have some work we need to get done. So thanks for coming over sorry you couldn't stay longer." Tommy said

"That's okay I need to get home any way, I need to start unpacking my things. I start school on Monday." Natasha said turning around and walking back down the sidewalk.

Kimberly stood in silence and watched Natasha walk along. Kimberly still had her hands in fists. How could she have come here? Was it really Natasha Hendrix's purpose in life to make hers horrible. _I guess so, if it wasn't she wouldn't have come 3,000 miles to come see me. _Kim's thoughts were interrupted by Tommy tapping on her shoulder. Kimberly turned around to look at him in the eyes.

" Kim, what was that about?" Tommy asked

"You don't want to know." Kim answered

"Try me." Tommy said

" When I first arrived in Florida I was so excited. I was training with one of the best coaches in the world, and this was my chance to shine. But she got in the way. From the minute she saw me and all the attention coach was giving me she cracked." Kim explained

"She was just jealous of you, a new gymnast coming in and taking all her glory." Tommy said

"I thought that what it was at first too, but one thing lead to another. She would invite me to come practice with her at night and never show up and when the janitor would show up I would get blamed for trespassing. Then at practice she would trip me and make me fall one time I was doing my routine on the uneven bars and she was taunting me from the ground and I lost concentration and fell and bruised my wrist. I had to wear a brace on my wrist for a week and a half. It wasn't good" Kim explained again her eyes started watering.

Tommy pulled her towards him and gave her one of the biggest hugs ever. They just stood there in each others arms for a good minuet or two before they were interrupted by the phone ringing. Kim tried to escape the loving embrace she was getting from her boyfriend who was letting go any time soon.

"Uh, Tommy as much as I would love to stay in your arms forever I need to answer the phone." Kim pointed out

"Fine." Tommy said releasing the hold on his girlfriend.

Kim ran to the phone to catch it before it went into answering machine mode. She just made it in time.

"Hello, oh hi Mrs. Oliver, yes your son is over here, yep, yeah I can tell him to come home for dinner and pick up chili powder on his way. Your welcome bye." Kimberly said hanging up the receiver.

Kimberly turned around to tell Tommy his message, but he was already putting his shoes on.

"I know I heard I am supposed to go home and pick up chili powder on my way." Tommy said hugging Kim.

Tommy gave Kim a quick kiss and grabbed his keys off the table and made his way to the door. After he had left Kim made her way upstairs to the bathroom were she was going to take a long warm bubble bath. Kim reached the bathroom she filled it up with water and put her favorite bubble bath in. When she was walking to her bedroom to grab her book and robe she remembered something Natasha had said _She has to go unpack because she starts school on Monday, oh boy, oh well that's another problem for another day. _Kim thought on her way back to the bathroom.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review but no flames please. The next chapter should be out soon, hopefully. Thanks hansongirl14**


	9. Questions and Shopping

-1Thanks for all the reviews!! Here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy!!

Kat walked into the Youth center where she was meeting Aisha and Km for there big shopping adventure, but her mind wasn't just on shopping it was on something else. Kat made her way over to were her friends were sitting.

"Hey guys." Kat said to her friends

"Hey Kat how is it going?" Aisha asked

"Good, um Kim could I talk to you for a minuet." Kat asked

"Yeah." Kim said following Kat over to a table

"I have a really big question for you." Kat said

"Shoot." Kim said

"How would you feel about me giving you back your power coin" Kat asked

" I would love that you know, but I gave it to you to keep." Kimberly said

"I know you did, but the team can't be without a pink ranger once I leave for London and who better to take over the position then the original." Kat said

"If your sure, then I would be happy to take the power of the pink ranger once again." Kim agreed

The two girls walked back over to Aisha at the bar and sat down. The girls gossiped and chit-chatted while they finished there smoothies.

"Well are we ready to go I am in my shopping mood." Aisha declared

"We can't go we have to wait for our bag carrier." Kim replied

"Well he better get here soon or I will hurt him." Aisha joked

"You touch one hair on his head I will hurt you." Kim joked back

Just then Tommy and Rocky came walking through the door, it didn't take them long to notice the girls who were laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Rocky asked

"Nothing, and why are you here, I thought you didn't like shopping." Aisha asked Rocky

"I don't but Adam and Billy were working on science project and I didn't feel like hanging around." Rocky explained

"The more the merrier." Kat told him

"Exactly and we always need another bag carrier." Kim said standing up to greet her boyfriend.

"I told him what would happen if he came with me." Tommy said making everyone laugh.

The girls finished there smoothies and grabbed there purses and hit the road. When they arrived at the mall it was packed, it took them 15 minuets just to find a parking spot, but when they finally found one the girls literally sprinted into the mall Rocky and Tommy following behind.

"Okay first on the agenda, the first floor, which is jewelry, shoes and makeup." Kat started explaining to the new guy in the group.

"Then we move to the second floor which is clothes, sunglasses and hair products." Aisha continued to explain.

"Then last but not least is the third floor which is food court, nail salons, and department stores." Kim said finishing the agenda for the day.

"Wow, that's a lot to do for one day." Rocky replied

"Stick with us and you will do just fine." Kat chuckled

The girls started walking again in the direction of the first store, with the guys following right behind.

"Get me out of this." Rocky told Tommy

"I told you." Tommy replied.

They stopped in there tracks when they saw the girls enter the first jewelry store. They all ran to a different display case. Kat to the charms and pendants, Aisha to the chains and necklaces and Kimberly to the rings.

"Tommy come here." Kim said motioning for her boyfriend to come over

"Yes." Tommy said arriving by Kim's side

"Isn't this ring beautiful." Kim asked

It was a pink solitar ring in a gold band.

"It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." Tommy said kissing the side of Kim's head

"Oh thank you." Kimberly said turning to give Tommy a proper kiss on the lips

The couple parted to find there friends standing at the entrance waiting for them to join them. Kimberly and Tommy just looked at each other and smiled and made there way back over to there friends. They hit all the stores on the first floor just like they said they were going to do. Now it was on to the second floor, by the time they were done with the first store each girl had at least three bags each. After trying on ten dresses each and picking out matching shoes they made there way up to the third floor where the food court was because they were all starving.

"Food, now something I like." Rocky exclaimed running over to the first and shortest food line he could find.

"Well I think I am going to have a sandwich what about you guys?" Aisha asked the rest of the group

"That sounds good, I think I will come with you." Kat replied

That left Kimberly and Tommy to decide what they wanted.

"What do you have a taste for beautiful?" Tommy asked

"I think I am going to have spaghetti I have been craving Tony's spaghetti for weeks." Kim replied

The couple made there way over to Tony's Italian Feast to order there food. When the whole gang had received there food they met at a table and started to eat. Just then Kim's "best friend" made her way over.

"Well well, she isn't training anymore so she is just going to stuff her face with carbs." Natasha said

"Go away." Kim told Natasha

"What if I don't, you won't do anything to me." Natasha teased

"Oh, no." Kim got out of her seat and stood up to face Natasha

"Your right, I'm not going to do anything to you, because I am the bigger person and I don't feel like wasting my time on you." Kim exclaimed and walked away from Natasha leaving everyone in awe.

Hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review, just no flames please!! Thanks hansongirl14


End file.
